


Devil with the Blue Dress On

by Starlight623



Series: Captain Canary Jukebox [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blue dress, Dancing, F/M, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Focus on the mission is difficult when Sara is wearing that dress.





	Devil with the Blue Dress On

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a similar story before, but I heard this song on the radio and I just saw these two!

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

“Well, don’t we all clean up nicely?” Ray asks, beaming. 

All the guys are in tuxes with tails and the ladies in stunning gowns.

“We’re all as pretty as you now, Haircut,” Mick grumbles, wishing he had a beer to get him through this. 

The only one missing from the group is Sara, who’s almost always the last to finish dressing, instead making sure everyone else is finished first.

“Now, now, everyone.  Time to be on our best behaviors,” she says as she enters the bridge.  “We’re going to be proper ladies and gentlemen tonight.”

Leonard’s mouth goes dry at the sight of her.

_Fee, fee, fi, fi, fo-fo, fum_

_Look at Molly now, here she comes_

It never mattered what she wore, he always found her hot, but sometimes she’d wear something that made him forget all about missions and instead think about taking her back to their quarters.

Tonight she has a platinum blond wig and heels that have to be defying gravity.  She is covered in jewels to fit in at the ritzy party, but not even the sparkly stuff catches his eye tonight (surprisingly).

_Wearin' her wig hat and shades to match_

_She's got high-heel shoes and an alligator hat_

_Wearin' her pearls and her diamond rings_

_She's got bracelets on her fingers now and everything_

No, tonight she is wearing the most form fitting dress he’d ever seen in the most dazzling shade of ice blue.  There is no way she didn’t ask Gideon for that color, to tease him.

Even Jax stumbles a bit with his words.

“Sara, you look… really…”

Martin interrupts to save his young partner.  “What Jefferson is trying to say is that you look lovely tonight, Miss Lance.”

“Well, thank you, both of you.”  She turns to Leonard.  “What do you think, crook?”

He crosses his arms and leans against the back of a jump seat.  “Hottest assassin I’ve ever come across.”  He’s damn proud of himself that he was able to sound so cocky while feeling so much like jelly.

Though, he doesn’t miss Mick’s smug grin over the whole thing.

“All right, team,” Sara begins.  “We know the mission.  We get in, and we get the artifact and fix the aberration.  We keep focus and we stay no longer than necessary.  Keep on the comms.  Let’s go.”

Leonard knows that Sara is the consummate professional when it comes to leading the crew, but he certainly doesn’t miss the sway of her hips as she walks ahead of him.

He hurries to catch up, grabs her waist and pulls her tight against him.

“Did you say you wanted us to keep focus?” he murmurs in her ear.  “Because with that dress and those hips, well, I make no promises on my focus on anything but you, Canary.”

“I can feel that,” she says as she turns a bit and presses back towards him even more.

He groans.  “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she says with the smirk she’s learned from him.  “Come on.  Let’s get this over with so we can get back here.”

At the party, the crew splits up.  Everyone is either on surveillance or exploring to find the necessary relic that needs to be “relocated.”

For the moment, the Sara and Leonard are using the dance floor to help with reconnaissance.  Though, he’s using the moment to hold her close.

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Wearin' her perfume, Chanel No. 5_

_Got to be the finest girl alive_

_She walks real cool, catches everybody's eye_

_She's got such good lovin' that they can't say goodbye_

“Are you actually wearing perfume?” he asks.

“Don’t sound so shocked,” she replies, not caring that the others were on the comms.

“I just remember you telling me that perfume was usually a no-no in the League.  Draws too much attention.  What?  I pay attention.”

She smiles.  “Probably more than you let on.  But hey, I figured why not go all out tonight?”

“Well, I suppose Chanel No. 5 is certainly going all out.”

“Why am I not surprised you know fragrances?”

“You may never learn all there is to know about the enigma that is Leonard Snart,” he smirks as he spins her.

“Probably the truth.”

He takes another look around.  He sees Jax motioning to where they think the object is.  He also sees a lot of other party goers eying up his girl.

“A lot of folks here are jealous of me,” he mutters as he leads her towards Jax.

“Don’t get possessive, Snart.  You know who’s going home with me.”

Leonard sneaks a kiss to her forehead.  It’s a sweet gesture that thrills her just as much as a more passionate kiss.  He really isn’t one for public gestures, especially in a setting like this.  But that simple kiss is enough to claim her without being a Neanderthal about it.  She truly loves this man and couldn’t have been more grateful they got him back from the “dead.”

Martin suddenly interrupts over the comms.  “Miss Lance.  Upstairs in one of the guest rooms.  Dr. Palmer is fetching it and we will be ready to move out.”

“Roger that, Professor,” she replies.  She turns her attention back to Leonard.  “Almost ready to make a break for it?”

“I’ll run anywhere with you, assassin.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she says as she lets him lead the dance towards the exit, and winks.

“You might just be the devil with that look and that dress, Captain Lance.”

“I guess you’ll find out, Captain Cold,” she whispers and turns them at the approach of the others.

“I can only hope.”


End file.
